Hollywood Starlet 2
by xoxo'ladydenise'xoxo
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern's life continues as Clary Fray. Clary must balance her school life and her famous actress life with the help of her friends.
1. Popular

Hello everyone! So this is Hollywood Starlet 2. The sequel to my previous story, Hollywood Starlet. I hope you'll like it to as much as you liked my previous stories.

* * *

><p>Hollywood Starlet 2<p>

Chapter 1: Popular

Popular spells as C.L.A.R.Y.

I don't know if I need to be happy being popular…AGAIN. These past few weeks is tiring me out. Ever since the world found out that Clarissa Morgenstern, a Hollywood Starlet, is hiding in a little town of Indiana as Clary Fray, many reporters-slash-paparazzi are eager to get an interview of me. Who said it's exciting? Yeah, maybe for Clarissa it is. But for me, Clary, It's boring. It feels like they've invaded my innocent world.

Only Aline's enjoying the paparazzi, with my two evil ugly-faced stepsisters. She kept telling all reporters that she's my best friend in here. She's such a two-faced liar. Aline's just jealous many Hollywood paparazzi is getting mad about be when I'm not even trying hard. She once accused me of playing hard to get. As if!

It's been a month since I've admitted to Jace and everyone here in Indiana that I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, the one and only Clarissa in the whole wide world. It's been a hellish month for me, and for my loving and understandable boyfriend, Jace. Both of us had undergone an interview about what happened in the few months that they'd known I was Clary and not Clarissa. We had been honest. Jace wasn't at all thrilled about my famous and glamorous life. He said that even if I wasn't Clarissa Morgenstern, he'd still love me truly and everlasting. I giggled at that one. Jace is so sweet and handsome that I sometimes pitied him that I brought him to the situation that people are badgering him if he thinks that I'm still going to be the wild and carefree spoiled brat that I had once been. He kept replying to them that he knew I've change so much. I love him so damn much.

Iz and Dylan are the only ones not affected that much. Since they've known the truth from the start. But they're still enjoying the fact that they get to be interviewed and sometimes featured in the TV.

Simon's been hanging around here in Indiana lately. When he's not taping and practicing or rehearsing, he spends his time with me. He's my best friend, it's kind of impossible for him not to spend some of his free time with me. And, he's developing a crush on Izzy, who's been acting weird ever since she and Simon were introduced properly, by me. Guess who's jealous, of course, it's Dylan, who I think has a major crush on Iz. But come on, even I admit it, Simon and Iz look pretty good together.

If there's my spotlight stealer (Aline), of course, my archenemy and ex-best friend Denise, is also present in my life, again. After some few months break from controversies with Denise, she's starting to make my life worse again. But just a bit. She can't steal my boyfriend, that I'm sure. I'm sticking with Jace for FOREVER! And she knows that. So instead, she's spreading malicious gossips about me cheating on my boyfriend. Duh! I won't do that to Jace and he knows that. I've told her many times that I want our friendship back, but she remains adamant to still be my rival. But I feel she's starting to give in. The truth is, I want her to be my friend because she's a good instrument to use against Aline. A tough bitch (Aline) vs. A tougher bitch. I don't want them both as my enemy, my life would totally suck. But I can see in Denise that she doesn't like Aline too. One day she was visiting me, Aline was also hanging around in the house with my stepsisters, Denise shooed them out of the house. Denise had said, "Uhmm, excuse me, me and Clarissa are going to talk. It's something private and not for the ears of cheap losers like the three of you. So maybe, you three could leave the house. Even just for an hour." Aline had replied, "Bitch, you are the intruder here. So maybe, you and you're slut of a friend are the ones who should leave." Denise answered back, "Bitch, what I said wasn't a request, it's an order. Shoo!" Denise had pushed them out of the door. Sometimes, I love her bitchiness. It often comes in my mind that maybe she's the devil reincarnate. But I hope not.

Speaking of the devil, maybe it's my grandmother Victoria. Who's still making my life a living hell. She's been giving me tasks to do that is embarrassing for me if ever my Hollywood friends and fans saw. Like doing the grocery for her, washing her car, and every now and then she gives me small errands like, buy me this, buy me that. And she doesn't give me money. I'm the one paying for the little trinkets she told me to buy. I've pointed out to her that she's the one who's got a debt in me. But she'll just glare at me and lecture me that she's the grandmother and I should respect her. She always favor my stepsisters and Aline over me. My stepsisters doesn't even share a blood with her. Luke's twin daughters were his daughters with his first wife. Ugh! Even if I'm one of the richest and most envied actresses in California, I still think life isn't fair!

Jocelyn and Luke. They're like poker face when I'm around. I don't know if they're angry at me for disrupting their solemn and boring life. But I can't blame them, every now and then, I receive visitors (my friends back in L.A). And I've also been receiving too many party invitations to my mother's liking. Jocelyn and I are not yet getting along well.

Valentine Morgenstern, my oh-so-loving father is still proud of me. He's happy that somehow I've changed in the last few months. I wasn't the rebel bitch teenager that I was once been. To show off his love, every day since I came out of hiding as Clary, he's been giving me small gifts, small gifts that always freak Jocelyn out. Can't blame my Dad, small gifts for him are actually very big and expensive for normal living people. He always has themes when giving me the packages. He gave me a box of gadgets [new iPad, new iPhones, new Blackberry, new iPod, new phones, new laptops, etc.] and suitcases full of new clothes to wear from my favorite designers [that totally surprised me, every day of one week I received suitcases of the latest trending styles]. He also gave me boxes of new bags and shoes, and he even gave me a suitcase full of wine [that I wasn't able to drink because Jocelyn confiscated it].

I've had many movie offers again. But I keep turning them down. I'm eager to finish high school and go to college. It's not forever that I'm going to be a famous actress. Six more months to go and I'm going to graduate. And one more month to go, I'm celebrating my seventeenth birthday! Hooray!

Christmas is also nearing and I'm planning a huge vacation for my family and friends. I'm leaving my stepsisters and Aline. I don't want them stopping all the fun if they're with me. Maybe I'd just invite Jace, Iz, Dylan and Simon to go with me to Europe. If I'm going out of my mind, I might include Denise. I'm sure all of us would have a wonderful vacation. Christmas is in a few weeks, so I need to start planning now.

"What are you thinking?" Jace asked, his voice taking me away from my deep thoughts.

I stared up at him. He's been developing a habit of sneaking into my room every night so that we could talk very privately. Sometimes, if I'm acting too flirty, I tell him to sleep in my bed instead of him going back to his house. "I'm just thinking about the past events of my life."

"Mhmm…" Jace mumbled.

"Let's sleep. I'm tired and tomorrow's going to be another boring day." I murmured.

"Believe me Clary; life with you isn't boring at all." Jace chuckled, but his tone was serious.

"Tell that to someone who believes you."

"I'm telling it to you."

I laughed at that and buried myself deep into Jace's embrace. "I love you."

"I love you more." Jace replied and kissed the top of my forehead.

* * *

><p>What do you think about the first chapter? Please tell me! Leave a review..<p>

xoxo, Lady Denise. :))


	2. Shocking Invitation

Yes, I know that it took me such a long time to update again. I'm sorry. It's either I'm busy studying or I'm not in the mood of updating. Anyways, I was inspired to write today, even though I'm in a bad mood, because It's my 16th birthday tomorrow! haha.

So, here's chapter 2 of Hollywood Starlet 2

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Shocking Invitation<p>

"Clarissssaaaaaa!" Clary woke with a start at the sound of her grandmother's booming voice.

"What the hell?" she whispered, burying her head deep under the covers.

"Why is your grandmother calling you at this time of the day? It's not even 5 o'clock in the morning yet. It's Saturday, for god's sake" Jace said.

Clary stared at him dumbfounded. She had completely forgotten that Jace slept in her house, in her bedroom, in her bed. "I don't know. Argh! I'm in the middle of a fitful sleep and there she goes again ruining it."

"Clarissssaaaa! If you're not down here this instant, I'm going to ground you!" Her grandmother threatened.

Jace chuckled when he saw the annoyed look on Clary's face. "You should check what your grandmother wants. I don't want you to get grounded. That would mean I would have less time to spend with you."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Victoria's just overreacting, as usual. That's expected of her."

"Clarissa Fray Morgenstern!"

Jace and Clary laughed in unison. She threw the covers off her body and got out of bed. She slipped in her slippers, opened the door and left Jace alone in her room.

"I'm coming!" Clary yelled back.

Clary followed the loud voices talking, and it led her to the kitchen. She was shocked to see that every one is present in the family is present. Even Aline Penhallow.

"Oh, thank God you're here. We need to talk." Victoria said.

"About what?" Clary asked curiously. This is a rare occasion to her. Everyone is already dressed properly, like going out on a trip. When she passed the living room, she saw luggage. Are they going on a vacation somewhere?

Jocelyn talked first, smiling. "Well, your father invited us to stay at your home in California for a week."

Clary stared at Jocelyn for a minute. It took her time to process the data. "What? We're going to spend a week in L.A? What kind of prank is this?" Clary laughed. When nobody else laughed with her, she knew it was for real. They're really going to her house in L.A. Aline is invited too. But she somehow doubt that. Maybe she just considered herself invited. Is this good, or bad? Good in the sense that she'll be home again, even for some time, and bad because Aline and the twins would be there. But isn't that great. They would really see that she, Clarissa Morgenstern, is a true A-list. "We really are going? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Like, maybe, yesterday."

"I received the text past midnight. All of you were already asleep." Jocelyn said.

"We're all going. That's my decision. I've invited Aline to join us. I hope you don't mind." Victoria said. Aline gave Clary a small but evil smile.

"Okay. Fine with me. When are we leaving?" Clary asked.

"In 2 hours." Jocelyn replied.

"What? In two hours?" Clary said in disbelief. "Why did you wake me this early?"

"For you to pack your things. Duh!" Aline said, chuckling.

Clary racked her brain for a good comeback. "I don't need to. It's my house we are going to stay. Duh!"

Clary began to walk to her room to wake Jace up. Of course she's not leaving Indiana without her boyfriend. And her boyfriend's sister. She's got a very great week planned. And Aline and the twins are going to spice it up. "Oh, by the way. You don't mind if I tag some people along. Right?"

She didn't even wait for their reply. She ran to the stairs to her room.

When Clary opened her room door, it slammed at the table near the door.

"Holy God!" Jace shouted.

"Sorry." Clary said, laughing.

"What's with the face? You look excited." Jace asked.

Clary sat on the bed, grinning at Jace. "We're going to California!" She beamed.

"You and me only?"

"No. My family, you, Iz and….Aline." Clary said, pausing a bit before telling Jace that Aline is coming with them.

Jace made a face. "How the hell did Aline got invited?"

"Victoria." Clary replied. "Come on, you should pack your things. I'm going with you, I'm going to wake Iz up.

After two hours or so, Luke, Jocelyn, Victoria, Dylan, Sam, Rachel, Aline, Jace, Iz and Clary were seat in the private place Valentine had sent them the night before.

"My God Clary! I almost forgot that you're rich!" Iz beamed. She's sitting at Clary's side looking outside the window. They both took their sit at the last row of the plane.

Clary chuckled. "Oh please. This plane was my first plane, which my dad bought three years ago. I have another one that is way too grander than this."

"Ugh! This plane doesn't smell so good. I wonder why…" Aline said. She's sitting at the front row with Samantha and Rachel.

Iz glanced at Clary and made a face. Clary chuckled.

"Maybe it's because some unwanted garbage is with us." Clary said sarcastically. She's not going to let Aline boss her around. Not while she's going to be in her realm. Clary heard Dylan and Jace chuckle, who are both sitting at the last row too but on the other side of the plane.

"Shut up Fray!" Aline yelled.

Clary smirked and shook her head. Some girls can't really handle the truth that someone is much better than them. Clary's eager to humiliate Aline. When Clary was inIndiana, at Aline's realm, Aline kept humiliating her. Now, it's payback time. Clary's going to show them that deep inside of her, the infamous Clarissa Morgenstern is still alive. They're on their way toCalifornia, where there are always scandals and everything. She's going to show them what her real life truly is. She's going to make sure that when they get back toIndiana, they will worship her, just like the people inL.A.

Clary stood from her seat and went to the front row. She reached for a microphone, the kind flight attendants use when they announce something.

"Okay, everybody, listen up!" Clary said. The all looked at her curiously. Jace, Dylan and Iz were standing at the glaring at her. Aline and the twins are eyeing her, with their brows raised. Luke and Jocelyn both looked at her curiously. "This is very unusual for me, going toCaliforniawith all of you going to live under my house. These past months, my life had been so very simple, compared to my previous life."

"What this all about?" Aline smirked.

Clary glared at her. "Shut up and listen." Clary held Aline's gaze for a while, and then continued her speech. "Aline, I let you thrash me. Sam, Rach, I let you backstab me. But when we arrive at L.A, things are going to change. I'm NOT going to let you three embarrass me or humiliate me. This is my city, my realm."

Sam stood from her seat. "You don't really ownL. you bought it with your filthy money?"

"I know I don't own it. But believe me; once I set foot in L.A, I'm going to be their teen queen again." Clary countered, giving her stepsister Clarissa Morgenstern's infamous fuck-off glare, which would scare anybody. "And by the way, I only know one rival, and it's Denise. She can compete with me, but you three can't. After all, you've got nothing compared to me." She glared one last time to Aline and the twins, and then she strode back to her seat.

"That was cool." Iz commented, sitting back again.

"You look sexier when you're getting all bitchy." Jace said, wrapping her arms around Clary's waist before she could take a seat.

Clary smiled seductively. "You look hotter when you're flirting. No worries baby, we're going to be in L.A, I'm going to teach you how to enjoy nightlife there, with me." Clary tiptoed and kissed Jace full on the lips.

"Eeew. Not here." Iz said, but Jace and Clary seemed to do not hear her.

Iz's eyes widened and went to seat beside Dylan when Jace and Clary sank to the seat, still kissing, Jace sitting on the seat while Clary is sitting on his lap.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
